transformersfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Generation 1 (rajzfilm)
right|250px Ha valaki a Transformers rajzfilmről beszél, nagy eséllyel erre a sorozatra gondol. A több mint húsz éve leadott sorozat a mai napig a legismertebb és legnépszerűbb történetvonal. Ez a sorozat vázolta fel a Transformer világot, a két harcoló frakciót, amit minden más sorozatnak követnie kellett. Az idegen Kibertron bolygó, a történelem előtti és a jövőbeli Föld eseményei, a nebulusi világ mutatkozik meg benne. Nem a legjobban megírt rajzfilm, mégis igazi legenda az animáció világában. A részek létrejöttük sorrendjében vannak sorszámozva. A második évad végén jelent meg a Transformers Film, és ez után kezdődött a harmadik évad. Sajnos Magyarországon a rajzfilm sohasem került a televíziók képernyőjére, legfeljebb a 90-es években, egy pár német adón futó ismétlés alkalmával. Season 1/Fight! Super Robot Life Transformers 1. More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1 2. More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2 3. More Than Meets the Eye, Part 3 4. Transport to Oblivion 5. Roll For It 6. Divide and Conquer 7. Fire in the Sky 8. S.O.S. Dinobots 9. Fire on the Mountain 10. War of the Dinobots 11. The Ultimate Doom, Part 1 12. The Ultimate Doom, Part 2 13. The Ultimate Doom, Part 3 14. Countdown to Extinction 15. A Plague of Insecticons 16. Heavy Metal War Season 2/Fight! Super Robot Life Transformers 1. Autobot Spike 2. Changing Gears 3. City of Steel 4. Attack of the Autobots 5. Traitor 6. The Immobilizer 7. The Autobot Run 8. Atlantis, Arise! 9. Day of the Machines 10. Enter the Nightbird 11. A Prime Problem 12. The Core 13. The Insecticon Syndrome 14. Dinobot Island, Part 1 15. Dinobot Island, Part 2 16. The Master Builders 17. Auto Berserk 18. Microbots 19. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1 20. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2 21. Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1 22. Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 2 23. Blaster Blues 24. A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court 25. The Golden Lagoon 26. The God Gambit 27. Make Tracks 28. Child's Play 29. Quest for Survival 30. The Secret of Omega Supreme 31. The Gambler 32. Kremzeek! 33. Sea Change 34. Triple Takeover 35. Prime Target 36. Auto-Bop 37. The Search for Alpha Trion 38. The Girl Who Loved Powerglide 39. Hoist Goes Hollywood 40. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 41. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 42. Aerial Assault 43. War Dawn 44. Trans-Europe Express 45. Cosmic Rust 46. Starscream's Brigade 47. The Revenge of Bruticus 48. Masquerade 49. B.O.T. Transformers - A rajzfilm/ Scramble City A Scramble City teljes egészében japán sorozatnak indult, de csupán 1 epizódot élt meg. A sorozat az új szereplőket, a Combaticon-okat, Aerilabot-okat, Stunticon-okat, Protectbot-okat - kiknek az a képessége, hogy egyetlen óriásrobotot alkotnak - akarta bemutatni, ismertetni. És a két óriást, akik egymaguk óriásrobotok és erődök: az Autobot Mertroplex-et (japánul Scramble City, innen a cím) és a Decepticon Trypticon-t. A sorozat kitöltő szerepet is játszott Japánban, hisz ott csak 1989-ben mutatták be a The Movie-t. Így a 2. és 3. évad között nagy űr volt. Az epizód elején van egy kis klip show a korábbi epizódokból, és a narrátor röviden összefoglalja a Transformerek eddigi történetét. A Scramble City végül a Mozifilm mellett, "20th Anniversary Special Edition" néven került kiadásra. Az epizód animációja megegyezik a megszokott G1 stílusával. A zene szintén ugyanaz, kivéve a japán fő- és végcímet. Voltaképp inkább promóciós film, mintsem egy epizód, hisz oly tömegben jönnek-mennek a szereplők, hogy történetre nem is jut idő. Mindemellett rajongóknak kötelező. Emeli az epizód érdekességét, hogy csak Japánban mutatták be. És többnyire feliratos vagy fan szinkronos verzióban érhető el az epizód. Season 3/Transformers: 2010 1. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 1 2. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2 3. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3 4. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 5. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5 6. The Killing Jar 7. Chaos 8. Dark Awakening 9. Forever is a Long Time Coming 10. Starscream's Ghost 11. Thief in the Night 12. Surprise Party 13. Madman's Paradise 14. Nightmare Planet 15. Ghost in the Machine 16. Webworld 17. Carnage in C-Minor 18. The Quintesson Journal 19. The Ultimate Weapon 20. The Big Broadcast of 2006 21. Fight or Flee 22. Dweller in the Depths 23. Only Human 24. Grimlock's New Brain 25. Money is Everything 26. Call of the Primitives 27. The Face of Nijika 28. The Burden Hardest to Bear 29. The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1 30. The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2 Season 4 - Az Újjászületés 1. The Rebirth, Part 1 2. The Rebirth, Part 2 3. The Rebirth, Part 3 Transformers: Headmasters 1. Four Warriors Come Out of the Sky 2. The Mystery of Planet Master 3. Birth of Double Convoy! 4. Operation: Cassette 5. Rebellion on Planet Beast 6. Approach of the Demon Meteorite 7. The Four-Million-Year-Old Veil of Mystery 8. Terror of the Six Shadows 9. Seibertron is in Grave Danger, part one 10. Seibertron is in Grave Danger, part two 11. Scorponok, the Shadow Emperor 12. The Dormant Volcano Mysteriously Erupts 13. Head On, Fortress Maximus 14. Explosion on Mars!! Maximus is in Danger 15. Explosion on Mars!! Megazarak Appears 16. The Return of the Immortal Emperor 17. SOS from Planet Sandra 18. The Most Important Thing in the World 19. Battle to the Death on the Beehive Planet 20. Tide-turning Battle on the False Planet 21. Find Megazarak's Weak Spot 22. Head Formation of Friendship 23. Mystery of the Space Pirate Ship 24. The Death of Ultra Magnus 25. The Emperor of Destruction Vanishes on an Iceberg 26. I Risk My Life for Earth 27. The Miracle Warriors - The Targetmasters, part 1 28. The Miracle Warriors - The Targetmasters, part 2 29. The Master Sword is in Danger 30. The Zarak Shield Turns the Tide 31. Operation: Destroy the Destrons 32. My Friend Sixshot! 33. Duel on the Asteroid 34. The Final Showdown on Earth, part 1 35. The Final Showdown on Earth, part 2 Transformers: Hero Transformers: Super God Masterforce A Masterforce a Headmasters sorozat folytatása, nem közvetlenül igaz, de kapcsolódik hozzá. Ezt a sorozatot ismerem, ellenben a Headmasters-t még nem, ezért előbb erről írok. A sorozat főszereplői eleinte a Pretenderek (külső szintetikus páncélt viselő Transformerek), akik itt méretben is átalakulnak. A Cybertron-ok (Autobot) emberekké, a Destron-ok (Decepticon) pedig szörnyekké. A kis csapat több ezer évvel ezelőtt indult el szülőbolygójukról és a történelem előtti korban zuhantak le. A Cybertron-ok vezérük, Metalhawk vezetésével legyőzték a Destron-okat. Ám valami miatt feléledtek és bosszút akarnak. Segíti őket egy titokzatos gonosz idegen lény, Devil Z. A szereplők között vannak még a Headmaster Junior-ok, akik természetesen gyerekek (minden Transformers animébe kellenek). Mindkét oldal "beszervez" 3-3 gyereket, akiket Transtector testtel - azaz egy Transformerrel - ajándékoznak meg. Voltaképp egy speciális karkötő lévén bármikor aktiválhatják páncéljukat, és a Transtectorok fejeivé alakulhatnak. Azonban a sorozat főszereplői a címbeli Masterforce-ok, azaz Godmaster-ek (angolban Powermaster), akik a Transtector-ok motorjává alakulnak és a Föld 4 energiáját felhasználva hatalmas erővel bírnak. Az egyik ilyen Cybertron harcos Ginrai, akit a Powermaster Optimus figuráról mintáztak, de semmilyen kapocs nincs köztük itt az animében. Még a japán neve sem Convoy. A sorozatnak remek főcímzenéje van, látványos animációval. Külön tetszik, hogy vannak dalok a sorozat közben is, legalább 3-4. Mind nagyon kellemes, pergő vagy hangulatos, attól függően, milyen esemény történik. Az animáció szintén szép és kidolgozott, hasonlít az ismert G1 sorozatéra, csak van benne egy kis anime stílus. Annak ellenére, hogy több ember szerepel a sorozatban, mint Transformer, belőlük is kevés "igazi", kellemesen csalódtam. Szórakoztató, megható, látványos. Nem csak Transformers, de anime rajongóknak is ajánlom. 1. Arise, Pretenders! 2. The Destrons' Terrifying Manhunt! 3. The Targeted Jumbo Jet 4. Birth of the Headmaster Jrs. 5. Little Demons Run Wild 6. Showdown in the Wilderness 7. Panic! Protect the Wildlife 8. The Super Warriors, the Godmaster Brothers 9. The Cybertrons are in Danger 10. The Chosen Hero is Ginrai 11. Ginrai's Angry "God On" 12. The Miraculous Friendship 13. Is the Monster Friend or Foe? 14. Destroy Ginrai 15. Super Ginrai is Born 16. Lightfoot - A Dramatic Encounter 17. An Enemy? The Third Godmaster 18. A Powerful Foe - Sixknight the Wanderer 19. Four Godmasters, Assemble 20. The Cybertron Warrior, Sixknight?! 21. Rescue the Girl 22. Lightfoot Finds His Back to the Wall 23. Expose the Destrons' Dark Trap 24. Battle in the Desert 25. Destroy the Godbomber Plan 26. God Ginrai Goes into Space 27. Showdown on the Moon 28. The Psionic Whirlwind 29. Undersea Volcanic Eruption 30. Destroy Godbomber 31. The Final Godmaster 32. Destroy the Cybertron Base 33. The Cybertron Base Explodes 34. Black Zarak, Destroyer from Space 35. The Day of Mankind's Destruction 36. Save Cancer? 37. Showdown at the Destron Undersea Base 38. The New Black Zarak 39. The Reborn Darkwings 40. The Battle for Survival 41. The True Form of Devil Z 42. The Ultimate Battle Transformers: Victory 1. Star Saber, Hero of the Universe 2. Dinoking's Surprise Attack 3. Charge, Leozak 4. Multiforce, Combine 5. Go Rescue Squad 6. Invasion of the Uranium Mine 7. The Energy Base Explodes 8. Terror Under the Big City 9. The New Warrior, Hellbat 10. Attack the Shuttle Base! 11. Tanker Theft Operation 12. Rescue Jan! 13. Mach and Tackle 14. Battle on the Asteroid 15. The Warriors of Planet Micro 16. Rescue Gaihawk! 17. Liocaesar, Merge! 18. The Destron Fortress Resurrected 19. The Power of Rage 20. Struggle at the South Pole 21. Ambush in the Desert 22. A Battle of Life and Death 23. Farewell, God Jinrai 24. Fight, Victory Leo 25. Awaken, Victory Leo! 26. The Victory Combination 27. Jan, Protect the School 28. Mystery? The Base-Exploding Trap 29. The Death-Bringing Space Bug 30. Terror of the Giant Tsunamis 31. The Resurrection of the Space Fortress 32. Charge! The Fortress against the Victory Combination 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. Matrix Forever/Az egész estés rajzfilm japán változata Ki ne emlékezne a jó öreg autobotokra és az ő ellenségükre, az álcákra. Ők voltak azok, akik mindig autókká vagy repülögépekké alakultak át, nagy részben. 1984-ben indult el a sorozat a tv-ben, ami hatalmas sikert aratott. Pár évre rá, egészen pontosan 1986-ban meg is érkezett a moziváltozata. Ekkor ismerkedtem meg a Transformers világával. Gyerekkoromban vagy egy tucatszor megnéztem a filmet és mindig elbűvölt. Ennek a hatására is kezdtem el venni a Transformers képregényeket is, de ez egy másik történet. A film története: a nyitójelenet máris a dolgok közepébe vág, ugyanis egy hatalmas robotbolygó, akit Unicron-nak hívnak, megtámad egy teljesen ártalmatlan bolygót és teljesen felfalja. Aztán ugrik a történet és máris Cybertron-nál vagyunk, amit az álcák (a filmben varangyoknak hívják őket) elfoglaltak. Ez a bolygó ugyanis az autóbotok bolygója volt. Az autóbotok a bolygó visszafoglalására készülődnek a Földön. Az álcák vezére, Megatron erre rájön és támadást indít a Föld ellen. A nagy harcban az autóbotok vezére, Optimus Prime meghal. De Megatron is igen súlyos sérüléseket szenved. Optimus a Mátrix-ot átadja az új vezérnek. De sajnos a Mátrix erejét megérzi Unicron és a Föld felé veszi az irányt. Hamarosan az autobotokra igen kemény harc vár. Ennek tetejébe még az új álcavezér, Galvatron (ő Megatron felújított változata) is a Mátrix-ot akarja. Nekem ez a régi mozifilm még mindig megvan kazin a jó öreg magyar szinkronnal. Ez volt az egyik film, amin felnőttem. Amiről még nem beszéltem, az a zenéje. Hihetetlenül jó soundtrack-je van. Az a jó, '80-as évekbeli rock. Nagyon passzol a filmhez. Aki még nem látta és érdekli a Transformers, annak nagyon ajánlom, nem fog benne csalódni. Aki viszont nincs oda érte, azért az is vethet rá egy pillantást. Transformers: Zone A Zone a Victory folytatásának készült, ám valahogy csak 1 epizód készült belőle. Mindenesetre sok régi szereplő tűnik fel benne a Victory-ból. Sok évvel a Victory eseményei után játszódik, amikor is egy gonosz Violenjiger tűnik fel, és vele együtt 9 Destron hadvezér, akik a film elején el is pusztítanak egy bolygót. A mentés közben odaveszik Star Saber is, és a Cybertron-ok vezér nélkül maradnak. A sorozat új hősei a két Power Master Sonic Bomber és Dai-Atlas, valamint a Micromaster-ek és a Zone bázis. Ezt a bázist megtámadják a Destron-ok és ellopják a Zone Energy nevű erőforrást. Céljuk, hogy a Földön megkeressék a Zodiac-ot, és a Zone Energy segítségével új Destron Univerzumot teremtsenek. Persze feltűnnek a Cybertron hősök, és megszületik az új vezér, Dai-Atlas is. A sorozatból végül egy 1 epizódos OVA lett. Talán sok pénz ment el az animációra vagy túl kicsi volt már az érdeklődés, nem tudni - ezt is, azt is hallottam már. Viszont ez az 1 epizódos mű animációja egyszerűen varázslatos és gyönyörű. A fő- és végcím számok pörgősek és vidámak. Bár kevés köze maradt az eredeti Transformers sorozatokhoz, szerintem kiemelkedő alkotás. *The New Leader - Enter: Dai Atlas! Transformers: Return of Convoy/Battlestars Transformers: Operation Combination Beast Wars: Super Lifeform Transformers 1. Debut of the Super Lifeforms, the Transformers! (Beast Wars, Part 1) 2. Take Down the Destrons! (Beast Wars, Part 2) 3. Cheetas' Crisis (The Web) 4. Operation: Time-Bomb Transport! (Equal Measures) 5. Convoy Vanishes (Chain of Command) 6. Explosion of the Mid-Air Mountains (Power Surge) 7. Tigatron, the Solitary Warrior (Fallen Comrades) 8. Kick of the Spider-Woman (Double Jeopardy) 9. Terror of the New Weapon! (The Probe) 10. The Assassin Virus (Gorilla Warfare) 11. Goodbye, Rattor? (A Better Mousetrap) 12. Airazor, the Falcon Fighter (The Spark) 13. Deathmatch on the Floating Island, Part 1 (The Trigger, Part 1) 14. Deathmatch on the Floating Island, Part 2 (The Trigger, Part 2) 15. The Destrons Make Drama (Victory) 16. Rhinox Runs Wild! (Dark Designs) 17. Dinobot Becomes Twinned (Double Dinobot) 18. Inferno, the Ant Warrior from Hell (Spider's Game) 19. Revive, Beast Power! (Call of the Wild) 20. Round and Round in the Jungle (Dark Voyage) 21. The Immortal Starscream (Posession) 22. Stop the Sneeze (The Low Road) 23. Farewell, Tigatron (Law of the Jungle) 24. They're Coming! (Before the Storm) 25. The Great King of Terror Arrives! (Other Voices 1) 26. To Protect the Peace (Other Voices 2) Transformers: Beast Wars Second *The Birth of a New Army *Run, White Lion! *Bighorn's Fury *Lake Trap *The Revival of Galvatron *Mystery Of The Ancient Ruins *The Insect Army Arrives *Insect Robot: Friend or Foe? *The Strongest Tag Team *Autorollers, Roll Out! *Danger, Scissorboy! *Galvatron's Rage *Predacon General Offensive! (clip show) *Combined Giant Tripledacus *The Cheerful Jointrons *A Terrible Combination Plan? *Who is the Leader!? *Black Lio Convoy *Space Pirate Seacons! *Who is the Strongest Warrior!? (clip show *Scuba is Saved *Megastorm's Reckoning *Showdown in the Sea *To Face the Setting Sun *The Last Battle *Enter Lio Junior! *Megastorm Reborn *New Weapon: The Octo-Tank *Artificial Planet Nemesis (clip show) *Gigastorm's Treachery *The End of Starscream *Lio Convoy Assassination Plan *The Great Angolmois Freezing Operation *Knock Out Nemesis! *Lio Junior's Revolt!? *Emissary of the Fourth Planet *Crisis of Planet Gaea *Fly Out! Planet Gaea *Assemble, 39 Warriors (clip show) *Vengeance of the Space Pirates *Breaking into Nemesis *Legend! The Green Warrior *Farewell! Lio Convoy *Lio Convoy Crisis Beast Wars Special Super Lifeform Transformers Transformers: Beast Wars Neo *Move Out, Big Convoy! *Get the Mysterious Capsule! *Burning Spirit Below Freezing *Hang in There, Stampy! *Mirage in the Sand *Dinosaur Combiner Magmatron *Duel in the Midst of the Labyrinth *Danger of the Black Hole *Sub-Commander Longrack *Whoa! He Got Eaten! *Planet of Time *Hydra Alone *Break is a Destron? *Ship's Log *Mach Kick Enlists!? *Planet of the Ultimate Weapon *Troubled DNAVI *Randy, Attack! *Physicist Bump *Hardhead is Hardheaded *Deep-Sea Personal Combat *The Stolen Gung-Ho *Hot-Blooded Instructor Survive *Assemble, New Warriors! *The Mysterious Beast Warrior!? *The Stolen Capsule *Pursue the Blendtrons! *Angered Magmatron *Illusion? Lio Convoy *Unicron Revived!? *Unicron's Ambition *Fight, Cybertrons! *The End of the Cybertrons!? *The Last Battle *Graduation!! Transformers: Beast Wars Metals *Aftermath *Coming of the Fuzors (1) *Coming of the Fuzors (Part 2) *Tangled Web *Maximal, No More *Other Visits (Part 1) *Other Visits (Part 2) *Bad Spark *Code of Hero *Transmutate *The Agenda (Part 1) *The Agenda (Part 2) *The Agenda (Part 3) *Optimal Situation *Deep Metal *Changing of the Guard *Cutting Edge *Feral Scream (Part 1) *Feral Scream (Part 2) *Proving Grounds *Go With The Flow *Crossing The Rubicon *Master Blaster *Other Victories *Nemesis (Part 1) *Nemesis (Part 2) Beast Machines *The Reformatting *Master of the House *Fires of the Past *Mercenary Pursuits *Forbidden Fruit *The Weak Component *Revelations (Part 1): Discovery *Revelations (Part 2): Descent *Revelations (Part 3): Apocalypse *Survivor *Techno-Organic War (Part 1): The Key *Techno-Organic War (Part 2): The Catalyst *Techno-Organic War (Part 3): End of the Line *Fallout *Savage Noble *Prometheus Unbound *In Darkest Knight *A Wolf in the Fold *Home Soil *Sparkwar (Part 1): The Strike *Sparkwar (Part 2): The Search *Sparkwar (Part 3): The Siege *Spark of Darkness *Endgame (Part 1): The Downward Spiral *Endgame (Part 2): When Legends Fall *Endgame (Part 3): Seeds of the Future Category:TV részek Category:Generation 1 Category:Világok Kategória:Rajzfilmek